Morgana's fate
by TheNinja3004
Summary: "It has been decided, you have sealed your fate." After being Corrupted by Morgause, Morgana is confused about the way she wants her life to take her, yet Morgana's journey has only just begun. please read and review, tell me anything I could improve on. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Merlin. set between series 2 and 3
1. Prologue

Morgana was aware that she was lying on the castle floor, up ahead she could see Merlin wiping tears away from his eyes. He was saying something but it was inaudible to Morgana's ears. The hemlock that morgana had consumed in the water Merlin had given her, was traveling through her body paralysing her a little at a time, Morgana did not know this and was only aware of lying on the castle floor. She looked at Merlin's sad eyes and blinked her own emerald green eyes. She was surprised by the emotion she was feeling,

Forgiveness.

Of course Morgana understood Merlin's motives and knew deep down that she would have done the same thing. She was dying and knew that it would be better to forgive him, in her last minutes instead of condemning him, anyway there was nothing she could do to and she was almost lifeless. Then came a voice and she could feel her head being raised onto a lap. A conversation arose between Merlin and Morgause.

"What has he done to you? " Morgause stated to Morgana, who could not reply.

Merlin faced Morgause "I had to."

"You poisoned her!"

"You gave me no choice." Merlin replied bluntly

"Tell me what you used and I can save her."

"First, stop the attack!"

"You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do!"

"If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the knights!"

"Tell me the poison or you'll die!"

"Then she'll die with me. I don't want this any more than you, but you give me no choice. Stop the knights and you can save her."

Morgause was distraught she couldn't let Morgana die, she just couldn't, morgana was too precious to her. She started chanting a spell " **Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft**." Outside the knights went still. Merlin showed the bottle of Hemlock to Morgause, who gave a slight nod.

Prince Arthur ran in, "Morgana," he cried out but it was too late, Morgause was already casting a spell

"Keep away from her! **Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!"**

And then they were gone, with a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **Dear readers, I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic, I've never really focused on Morgana and Morgause before, so hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it (which is a lot XD)**


	2. The Dark Tower

The desert stretched out far beyond the human eye. It wasn't a particular pleasant place to spend your day; however it was the only way to reach the dark tower. The desert was a barren red wasteland and looked a lot like the surface of mars, but at least in the distance there were a few –dead- trees. Morgause didn't want to be here. That was definite. She didn't want to put Morgana through pain and suffering because what Morgana felt, Morgause felt. "This is necessary" she spoke out loud, though she knew she wouldn't get any reply. Morgana's body was still reacting to the Hemlock overdose she had received, her breathing was rapid and her green eyes had remained closed ever since they had fled from Camelot. It had taken a whole night to reach the Desert, and now soon they would gaze sight upon the Dark Tower.

Morgause looked upon her sister again. "I'm sorry Morgana. But this is necessary. It is important that you are on my side and only trust me. I do not wish to harm you but I must for the greater good of this land." Then Morgause said the spell that was helping keep Morgana alive. "Omnia fluunt ex Corpore et veneni Spiritus tuus erit firmus Vivere rursus et ipsum Morgana" her eyes flashed orange and Morgana began to breathe a little more naturally.

Morgana herself was unaware of her fate, unable to hear or feel anything she was only aware of being in a deep deep sleep, one that she could not awake from. She could see images inside her head depicting a dark room with no light and a dripping noise. She was aware that she was a prisoner and that was all to it. It felt too real though, and morgana was scared. The image stayed on her mind. Even though Morgana had not ever been taught about the dark tower that was what her head had been describing. A place where every man dreaded,

A place of fear,

A place of doom.

It was a place where the human soul was tortured beyond its limits and it changed a person. The dark tower was used to change one persons thoughts or emotions towards something else using Mandrake roots, these produced fearful visions that the mind dreaded. Morgause was going to put Morgana in the dark tower- though it pained her to do so muchly- to make her hate Camelot, Merlin, Gwen and Arthur and to make her only trust Morgause. Morgana already hated Uther so therefore she would have less time spent in darkness and more time practising magic. It was Morgause's plan to put morgana into the dark tower whilst she was still weak. If it hadn't been for the poison then Morgana would be fully aware of what was happening and might try to run away, or even worse hurt Morgause "This is for our own good" Morgause repeated for the 100th time to Morgana who still couldn't hear her. "Our own good" as she said this the dark tower came into view…

The dark tower was less of a blob now and more clear. It really was a desolate place and Morgause didn't want to spend anymore than a week there and hopefully less than that. After Morganas mind had been turned against her friends, Morgause would start training Morgana to use her magic -carefully - so that she was powerful enough to defend herself should the worst happen to Morgause. Morgana had a lot of potential for her magic and could one day even become as or more powerful than Morgause herself. But she would have to train hard and stick to it, and not get distracted in any way. Morgause stopped for a drink of water and dribbled some of it onto Morgana's pale lips. She then spotted the healing bracelet that rested on her wrist and carefully undid the fast. She would return it to morgana after the dark tower but if Morgana had entered with it on, who knows what could have happened. In the worst case the healing bracelet would have reversed all the images produced by the mangrove root making Morgause appear to be the villain. The wrist looked bare and there was even a tan line from where the bracelet had been.

Morgana's eyes still remained close.

"Not long now sister" Morgause muttered. The dark tower was becoming closer each minute and now Morgause could depict some ravens flying high above the roof in the sky.

The horse that Morgause rode upon was a beautiful white stallion ,who didn't seem to be afraid of much, however as they neared the looming monstrosity the horse whimpered and moved much slower as if it knew that only bad things came out of that tower.

Morgause had been taught about the dark tower when she was a young girl; she - unlike most people - had always found the concept of the dark tower fascinating. She found the idea of turning someone's emotions right around about a person inspiring. In time she would teach Morgana about it, but only after they had left

The tower was now right in front of them.

The horse reared and Morgause had to stop herself and Morgana falling. After regaining control Morgause got off the horse stroked him, then tide him up to a nearby dead tree. She went to where Morgana lay peacefully and picked her up.

Morgana did not stir…

Morgause took one final look at the desert before entering the darkness

She started to climb the stairs.

Morgause checked that Morgana was still breathing, she wouldn't hear the screams, not tonight but Morgause's magic was strong and was healing her sister rapidly. Tomorrow, Morgana would wake up and it would be dark and lonely. Tomorrow the nightmare would truly begin. These thoughts made Morgause shudder. Suddenly she didn't want to put morgana into a dark room all by herself suffering from nightmares "But this is necessary," she told herself for the 150th time.

But still.

Morgana's eyes remained close.

Of course she was unaware of what was happening, apart from her nightmare of being in a dark room with screaming people and black goo dripping down on her face she had slept peacefully. But when she woke up her nightmare would turn into reality...

They were almost at the room.

Morgause's chest was tight,

Morgana's pulse was slow.

Morgause couldn't breathe,

Morgana's breathing was regular.

Morgause could see all,

Morgana's eyes remained close…

Morgause was panicked

Morgana was calm

Morgause felt scared

Morgana couldn't feel at all...

Morgause opened the door to the room and lay morgana down on the floor near a pillar. The room at the moment was a bare rectangular dark box, but soon that would change. Morgause set to work quickly and quietly so not to disturb Morgana. She hung the pre dipped mandrake roots all over the room and at each one she whispered the same spell but with a different word at the end "somina inhurce Merlin, somina inhurce Gwen, somina inhurce Arthur Pendragon" each would then light up and begin burning until black and ready to drip. Each would bring about a vision of a different person. Each would try to harm morgana... in the end Morgana would only trust Morgause. In the end it would all be worth it. Morgause felt sick as she tied the last doll up on the ceiling, but again she reminded herself that it had to be done.

With that final thought Morgause went out of the room and shut the door...


	3. visions

"Morgana" a voice made Morgana's head turn. she was in the same dark room she had been before but this time a voice had joined her. it was alright though, it was only a dream and nothing could harm her. "Morgana" the voice came again, it was gentle, soft caring. she turned around and found herself face to face with Arthur.  
"Arthur! I'm so pleased to see you, what are you doing here"  
"I'm here to rescue you of course!"  
"Thanks, but I don't need rescuing. anyway this is just the dream"  
"Morgana this is real, I'm under the King's orders to-"  
"Arthur!" Morgana snapped at the mention of the king, cutting Arthur off "I don't need to be rescued. this is a dream."  
Arthur suddenly drew his blade.  
the wound wasn't deep but it hurt like crazy, it was real pain. Morgana then felt real fear... She wasn't dreaming anymore.  
This was real  
Her eyes were open.  
Then Arthur began to laugh.  
a crazy manic laugh as if cutting Morgana with the sword was hilarious.  
"Stop it!" Morgana cried out, the laughing continued,  
"Stop it!" Morgana screamed, over and over. But the laughing carried on  
"Stop it!" Morgana finally pleaded, her eyes filled with tears Arthur laughed and jeered at her, she had never felt so powerless...  
then the screams began...

Eventually Morgana curled up and admitted defeat.

* * *

Morgana woke up with a start, automatically reaching for her healing bracelet, knowing she would feel safe once her hand glided over the gold and the silver of the bracelet.

It wasn't there.

Morgana scanned the unknown room for her bracelet. It dawned upon her that is was exactly the same as her dream.

Wait did that mean? But Arthur hadn't? Had he? was she awake now, or was she dreaming?

Behind Morgana came the sound of a door opening and quickly being shut again. she heard footsteps behind her, female she was sure. Morgana turned around and was surprised to see Morgause standing there

"Morgause!? What are you doing here?"

Morgause bent down until she was level with Morgana, she searched for something in her eyes.

"Morgana, you know it is only me you can trust right?" she began

"what...?" Morgana stammered. "What do you mean?"

" I thought we could play a game" Morgause's eyes flashed orange as she stood up. Morgana felt her legs rising as well, as if they had been forced.

"I don't understand sister, what do you want from me?" when Morgause didn't reply "wait, did you bring me here... did you kidnap me?"

"if you can beat me then you can and are ready to leave." Morgause commented as if Morgana hadn't spoken.

"I don't understand," Morgana repeated.

"well then, you'd better learn to"

Then, Morgause flicked her right wrist.

The action wasn't strong but it was still enough to knock Morgana to the ground and loose her breath. Again her legs made her get right back up, no matter how hard she tried to resist. Almost as soon as she had regained her balance another gust of magic- from Morgause's hand- pushed her back

Morgana was scared and when she was scared she did bad things. her eyes glowed and her wrist flicked upwards. compared to Morgause, Morgana's magic was pathetic. it didn't even knock Morgause back, however this tiny use of magic made Morgana tired. she wanted to sit down but her legs wouldn't let her. They felt as if they were made from stone, she looked down and started to scream. A grey pasted was making the way up from her legs. almost as soon as the paste touched the legs it hardened and started to crack. Morgause saw this change too but didn't seemed bothered instead she flicked her wrist again. making Morgana fall over again. but this time she couldn't get up because both of her legs were made out of... STONE! Morgana was panicking she could feel the grey paste rising up onto her stomach. she couldn't feel but at the same time she could feel. It was agony. torture. how could anyone-

"You are thinking" Morgause said interrupting her thoughts, then without letting Morgana reply she added "Don't think, it only makes it harder to bare." Morgause showed no signs of sympathy, in fact to Morgana she seemed quite content, but inside Morgause was crying. she wanted to help her sister but knew that she couldn't. Morgause couldn't see what Morgana saw, as the visions and halluciations only appeared to the tormented soul not to the tormentor. Morgana wasn't really turning into stone but Morgause had just given her brain the bizarre illusion that she was.

* * *

Morgana was struggling to move her hand now, she felt terrified and didn't want to be trapped underneath stone forever, this thought terrified her and then she winced at the pain that came shooting up from her leg. "Okay don't think". that was Morgause's advice. But how could she not think! another jolt of pain. Morgana felt the grey paste travel to her neck, she couldn't even sit up now.

then all of a sudden she felt calm. Her mind was clear as if she had accepted what was to come, she closed her eyes... The spell broke. Morgause breathed a sigh of relief. Morgana had done it, she couldn't help feel proud.

"It was wrong of me to treat you like that" Morgause said. she held out a hand. Morgana did not accept. "Come let us dine,"

* * *

The fire was blazing and warm. Morgana was dazed but didn't want to speak her thoughts. The food laid out on the table looked delicious but Morgana did not eat a morsel despite her stomach growling.

"Come you must eat Morgana, You'll waste away,"

Morgana did not eat.

"Would you rather be put back in that room?"

"Why are you doing this?" Morgana snapped.

Morgause did not seem surprised by the sudden outburst. "because I love you Sister."

"I want Gwen, Arthur, Merlin even Uther" Morgana snapped again surprised by how much she was missing her friends. It felt like such a long time ago since she had last saw them, but in actual fact it was only two days ago...

* * *

Back in Camelot, things were not going well. The Great Dragon Kilgharrah had been set free and was attacking Camelot's citadel. Merlin, Gwen, Arthur and Uther hadn't had much time to think about the kidnapped Lady Morgana, and as for the knights, they had been too busy putting out fires and helping children find their parents... who were sometimes made into orphans.

Of course Morgana didn't realise any of this was happening so liked to hope that her friends were thinking about her, or even better, out there looking for her. though she didn't even know where she was herself so she doubted they did.

* * *

"It's the Dark tower," Morgause said, as if reading Morgana's mind. "I will teach you." there was no question of arguing in Morgause tone of voice. she simply stated it.

Morgause dabbed her mouth delicately with a napkin, "She is beautiful" Morgana thought looking at Morgause's ruby dress, golden hair and deep brown eyes. Morgause stood up and Morgana obediently stood up moments after, she was aware enough that this was again not her own will making her enter the Dark room once more. She turned and faced Morgause, tears threatening to make an appearance "Please don't shut the door." she whimpered. Then the screaming began again.


	4. Broken

Morgana had opted for a permanent crouching position in which her hands were placed firmly over her ears. She decided to close her eyes, for added protection, though none of this helped, as the screams still found a way into her brain. She sobbed, and her face was constantly wet. It didn't help that she was in almost pitch blackness and did not know if it was day or night.

There was some relief from the nightmare though.

Every day at some point Morgause would enter the room and sit down next to Morgana whispering softly and gently, as if Morgana were a child. But the tone was not patronising but instead sisterly. Morgana felt herself more devoted to Morgause each day, every time she entered Morgana's heart beat a little quicker and she could feel her cheeks redden. Morgana wanted Morgause to like her and therefore wanted to be obedient. She was like a puppy wanting and pining for her owner, though a part of her knew that these thoughts were not natural, that these emotions she was feeling towards Morgause were not determined by her free will. When Morgause left the room Morgana felt a sense of pain and panic. She wanted Morgause. She needed Morgause

The dark tower was a place of fear and dread. The very name of it brought fear into the minds of men. People were bought there, and placed into the dark room. There, they would experience torturous screams and visions that mocked their inner conscious. When it was finally over, their will was no longer their own, they were slaves of the high priestesses for eternity. This ritual was called the Tiene Diaga - the scared fire- and it was what Morgana was enduring at that moment in time.

* * *

Each day in the tower brought a new set of fears to Morgana, sometimes it was just screams of other poor tortured souls or it was the vision of her friends turning against her, mocking and laughing at her. One time Gwen appeared directly in front of Morgana, a small pale figure. Morgana knew that it was just a vision but Gwen's voice called to Morgana in such a concerning manner that Morgana jerked her head upwards even though she knew that she shouldn't. Gwen looked at Morgana and her whole body began to shake and tremor. Gwen bared her teeth at Morgana and screamed, Morgana started to sob, she never knew Gwen could be that mean...

That's when it happened.

Morgause heard the scream she was eating dinner when the scream cut into her ears like a knife through butter. A desperate wail that continued for at least 10 seconds, it just got louder and more intense and showed no signs of stopping. That was when Morgause knew,

Morgana was broken.

* * *

"My child, my child, it is alright, it is all okay" Morgause entered the room and wrapped her arms tightly around her sisters waist. The pain was unbearable, both for Morgause and Morgana they were connected together so tightly. Morgause stroked Morgana's quivering hands until they were shaking no more "You need rest, proper rest"

Morgana smiled weakly. With Morgause's help she stood up. They walked out of the room and into a room in which Morgana had not seen before. There was a beautiful white bed that sat in the middle of the stone room. There was a lovely fireplace with logs, just waiting for the heat of a spark so that they could burst into flames.

Suddenly all the tiredness kicked in and morgana headed for the bed. She pulled herself under the sheets and propped herself up. Morgana was embraced by Morgause.

"Do you understand now who you can trust?" Morgause spoke softly,

"Its you Morgause. Its only ever been you." Morgana replied, sounding almost like a small child.

"You are not one of them. And you never will be" Morgause said, almost to herself.

"You don't know how much I hate them. All of them."

"You have done well to see past the lies to the real truth sister; you have an important part to play in the future. Together we will ensure the destruction of everything that Camelot holds dear."

And with those last words Morgana fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that :) please follow and review your comments mean a lot to me**


	5. magic!

Morgana woke up and felt peaceful. She had slept for so long, a proper deep sleep, and felt very revived. She looked down to her wrist and saw that her healing bracelet had mysteriously returned. There was no more screaming or cries within her head and it looked like the nightmare had finally ended. Morgana got up and walked to the narrow window that was between the walls. She opened it and saw that outside the golden sun was just setting in the horizon. The room at the moment was bathed in the light but Morgana knew that it would get dark soon, therefore she needed to light a fire... but there seemed to be nothing to light it with. Now that she looked she realised that apart from the window, the bed and the fireplace there was nothing, literally nothing else, in the room. Morgana headed towards the door expecting it to be locked, so she was surprised when it opened with a mighty creak and she had to steady herself.

Outside the corridor was empty and dark. Morgana could see a bit but not that much. She looked left, there was nothing, she looked right again nothing. She didn't know what she expected to see. Her imagination was still playing tricks on her.

She wondered down one of the corridors but didn't want to stray too far. This was partly because she didn't want to go anywhere without Morgause explicit permission, but also because she would get lost and never find her way back to her room. After walking for a few more minutes Morgana decided that there was nothing interesting beyond the corridor, so she wondered back. At one moment she almost tripped over but again managed to regain her balance. When she finally made it back she found that Morgause was standing in the middle of her room staring intensely into the fire. Again Morgana felt an overwhelming desire to be with Morgause, her heart beat began to rise and she felt her cheeks blush. She felt nothing but pure devotion towards her.

"Sister," she managed to whisper before moving swiftly to Morgause and hugging her tightly.

The hug lasted for less time than Morgana would have liked it to.

Morgause pointed to the fireplace

"I'm going to teach you some basic magic," Morgause said. Morgana nodded unsure of what to think, or do. "There are three ways of starting a fire with magic." Morgause raised her hand towards the fire "Forbearnan" she said, the logs immediately caught fire and grey smoke began to rise. "This is the simplest fire spell. See how my wrist is bent and pointed" Morgana took note and nodded again. Then Morgause lowered her hand and the fire went out. She raised her left hand and clicked her fingers the flames began to lick at the logs again, but not with as much power as before. Then Morgause put her hand into the fire, Morgana let out a gasp. However Morgause did not react or move her hand away from the flame. As she stood up again she spread out her hand and let the fire dance on her palm. She then walked leftwards. Something rather incredible began to happen to the fire inside the fireplace, it began to move leftwards as well. Then when Morgause started to spin around, the fire began to spin as well! It was an incredible thing to watch. Morgause let the flame drop to the stone floor. She moved her finger around in a circle and the flame began to spread and grow in a circular motion. As Morgause moved her finger upwards a fire column began to take shape and move upwards as well. Morgana could see the heat but could not feel anything. Suddenly Morgause snapped her hand shut and the fire column and the light from the fire went out. "That was a very experienced fire display. A fire spell that can be used in battle… to kill people. Only people with magic are protected from its power. However it is very draining and cannot be summoned for long." Morgause stated. Finally she looked at the fire and flashed her eyes. The Flames were eager once more to light the logs. "That again is a simple fire spell" Morgause then went to the flames and stamped her foot on the charred logs. The room was plunged into darkness "now it is your go, sister, light the flames let the magic you possess flow."

Morgana tried and tried to light the flames, she tried with all three methods but still no flames had appeared. Morgause eventually told Morgana to leave it until morning but Morgana persisted, she hated it when things didn't go her way and she didn't want to disappoint Morgause, she felt something inside of her that made her want to please Morgause.

It was in the middle of the night when a flicker of orange flame began to appear at the edges of the wood. Morgana was weary and distressed after a unproductive day and barely noticed the orange flame but then her eyes grew more alert and she gasped with pure pleasure, she flicked her wrist upwards and mouthed "Forbearnan." inside her head she imagined the flames rising, consuming the logs, then she opened her eyes. At first she thought she was dreaming. But the sound and sight was too real for a dream. She'd done it, she'd really done it! "Morgause!" she cried with joy, Morgause came running into the room; clearly thinking Morgana was hurt, but seeing Morgana smiling, bought her instant relief. Out off the corner of her eye was a flash of amber, she turned her head and looked at the fire. It seemed to take a few seconds for Morgause's brain to register the fire. But then she turned and hugged Morgana.

"You have done well sister,"


	6. Distractions

The bracelet hung around Morgana's wrist; she stroked it and began to move it up and down delicately tracing her finger around the unique pattern, the swirls and the golden flowers. She had done it! She had used magic! Suddenly the world didn't appear to be so bleak, the screams had settled down within her head and her room did not appear so dark anymore. Morgana was finally at peace. Yet then why was there something still bothering her, as if she had forgotten something. Her stomach felt uneasy but her brain was saying everything was all right.

She rubbed the bracelet more anxiously now and peered over her shoulder as if a dark figure would be standing there, but no. Just the backboard of the bed. Her breathing increased as she imagined monsters and voices and all things terrifying appearing around her and haunting her. She imagined Arthur laughing at her with his mean crooked eyes and Merlin shaking his head at her. She imagined that she was back on the floor all dark and cold and alone and then when she looked up she saw Morgause holding her hand out to her. Morgana knew, she knew that she shouldn't reach out and touch Morgause's hand, somewhere she knew that if she went and grabbed her hand that the deal would be sealed and she would be Morgause's forever. Yet her own hand uncurled from beneath her and reached out but Morgause moved a step back and every time Morgana nearly grabbed her, Morgause stepped again, further and further back into the darkness and Morgana was following. Her soul was becoming twisted her fingers becoming lifeless, losing their flesh losing the skin. She looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet glowing a deep black and it was screaming at her, she grabbed it and tried to pull it off her, but it burnt her skin and caused her to jump back in agonising pain. But finally she managed to grab it and yank of her wrist breathing deeply as she did so. She threw the bracelet down to the wall and suddenly the visions stopped, but Morgause's hand was still there, still outstretched, Morgana reached for it with her unburnt hand and immediately her breathing slowed down and her heart rate turned back to normal "the deed is done" a low voice whispered "you have decided your fate" then silence.

Morgana opened her eyes.

The room was on fire.

She was truly broken this time…

~.~

The room was covered in thick blueish grey smoke, which meant that Morgause could now go in as the spell had worked. She hadn't enchanted Morgana for fear that if she did the enchantment would latch onto her as well, they were connected and therefore she had needed to enchant the bracelet instead. It wasn't as if she wanted to it, in fact she had dreaded the idea but knew that she had to. Maybe she also knew that she had tricked Morgana, but it was Morgana who had made the decision; she didn't have to, so therefore Morgause wasn't really to blame. She raised her arm and violently swung it down. The smoke cleared within an instant and there in the middle of the stone floor laid Morgana, her black hair spread out behind her like a raven's wings. Morgause knew they had to get out of here; too much time in the dark tower did strange things to even those most resistant against its powers.

Morgause carefully carried Morgana back down the spiral staircase. She lifted her up onto her horse and rode off. Not once did she look back.

~.~

Morgana was still in a sleep, maybe this was good thing as it allowed Morgause to collect her thoughts together. What she was doing, was it fair, was it right. "stop it" she told herself "I've been trained since birth to ignore these thoughts, I'm doing the right thing" even though Morgana couldn't hear her she still felt a bit worried. If showed even any weakness at this point then Morgana's mind would reach turmoil. She wouldn't know who to trust and her thoughts would collapse. Morgana would die and Morgause could not let that happen. She was strong and strong people did not show weakness. She lightly kicked her horse and began to ride faster, her thoughts beating in time with her horse's hooves. She galloped on, through the forest and into the familiar wood and sort of fell into a trance galloping and breathing. Her thoughts were focused and her face was determined, she didn't even notice the arrow flying towards her until her horse reared up.

Suddenly Morgause was awake she spun on her heel and pushed her hands forward. The attacker fell down but more were coming from behind the trees. Camelot soldiers. She spun her arm and a gust of wind knocked out the hooded men. She moved slowly keeping her wits about her. A man came rushing towards her with a knife. Within an instant the knife was lodged into his chest. She breathed. Silence followed. She turned back towards Morgana "all is well sis-" she began to say but Morgana wasn't there.

~.~

"My lady, can you hear me"

Morgana's eyes focused onto the golden dragon that stood before her. Her eyes then swivelled upwards into the face of a guard with stubble and brown eyes

"w-w-where am I"

"You are safe my lady, we're taking you back to Camelot in the morning."

The voice sounded so calm, so relieved that Morgana almost smiled however as soon as she heard the word Camelot she flinched.

"Camelot..?" even saying the word made her feel uncomfortable

"Yes my lady, we have already sent word to the king… you'll be home soon"

She needed to get away. She couldn't go back to the place that she hated, that was the whole reason she had left. Wasn't it? Morgana felt unsure what her brain was telling her, instead she closed her eyes again and let her mind take her to places that her body could never get to.

~.~

Morgause almost felt sorry for the messenger as she removed her dagger from his stomach. He might live but not unless he got help soon. Still it was his fault that he had tried to deliver a message to Uther. It was his fault that he'd run. The Camelot patrol was- as far as Morgause was concerned- just a minor detail, a small insignificant blip. She wasn't going to give them the pleasure of returning Morgana to her king. No she was going to give them the pleasure to go back to their alpha with their tails tucked beneath them. It was not her job of deciding their fate it was Uther's. How had such a ruthless man become king?

Morgause surveyed the scene around her. As far as she could see there were about fifteen knights gathered around a small camp fire and a further five chatting by the tree line. They would not be expecting an ambush, and Morgause decided to keep it that way. At the corner of the camp she could see a red tent and caught just a glimpse of Morgana's hair. She made her way silently behind the tree line until she was right behind the small tent. There was no guard, or anyone insight. Morgause gradually creeped around the side of the tent, until she was at the front "Time to create a distraction" she whispered to herself. She flicked her eyes upwards and felt them glow golden. A thick mist began to appear. It stalked the soldiers, like they would a deer, and covered them. It was the perfect distraction. She quickly picked up Morgana and ran out of the camp. After they were a good distance away, Morgause pulled out a small crystal that she had taken from the crystal caves. She focused her mind on conjuring up her horse and saw him as a mini image on the clear stone. She whistled softly and the horse's ears pricked up. Morgause had enchanted her horse when she had first got him. The enchantment made sure that he always came back to her, and sure enough within a few minutes there was a snort from behind her. She stroked his muzzle fondly and again Morgana gently over him. She quickly cast an enchantment so that he knew where he was going. No more delays. No more distractions.

~.~

Finally they had arrived. Morgause could once again breathe. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relieved.

Morgana was still in a slumber, so Morgause laid her down on a wooden bed, she didn't realise how tired she was until she saw Morgana on the bed. She yawned deeply and felt satisfied, and then she took off her boots and sat on a nearby chair. She curled up and let sleep cover her up like a thick blanket.


End file.
